Covenant Civil War
by ChillzMaster
Summary: Somewhere between the end of Halo 2 and the beginning of Halo 3, the Grunts and Hunters rejoined the Brutes in the Covenant, but why? Chief and a squad of ODST's are on a mission to discover the secret of the Covenant civil war!


"The pack will feast on you!" the Brute Sergeant yelled as he raised his Spiker to the sky, his gold armor glistening. Three blue and four turquoise Brute Minors roared with their commanding officer at the intruder. The lone soldier sighed, and pulled out his dual SMG's. The bridge above the immense waterfall was weakening, due to artillery strikes from nearby Wraiths. 117 had taken care of them before coming upon this pack.

"This is the last time you shall kill our kind, Demon!" one of the Minors yelled, charging The Chief. The Spartan kicked the incoming Brute's head, grabbed his shoulder, and ripped his right arm off. He put his left SMG into the wound and fired twelve shots. As the Brute fell to the ground, the other turquoise brethren charged, firing their Spikers, Maulers, and Carbines. Chief opened fire with his guns. Two went down, and one lost his armor. The three blue Brutes opened fire with two Brute Shots and another Carbine. Chief turned and ran to cover, grabbing two Spike grenades from the Brute corpses. Hiding behind a rock, Chief prepped his grenades, one in each hand.

As the first Brute neared him, Chief made his move. He grabbed the head of the Brute, planted the grenade on his body, then threw the body at the un-armored Minor. Both were killed in the resulting explosion. Chief grabbed a Brute Shot and pummeled a Brute with explosives from the cruel, brute weapon. Dropping the grenade launcher, Chief looked at the remaining two enemies, the Sergeant was wielding a Plasma Mini-Gun, and the remaining Minor wielded a Fuel Rod Canon. Chief smiled underneath his helmet. He ran as fast as possible towards the Minor. The Brute, surprised, fired his canon when Chief was 5 yards away. Chief's Spartan sight enabled him to see the minute pull of the trigger, and at that moment he activated a Bubble Shield. The Canon Blast exploded two inches from the Minor's face, causing death.

"YOU KILLED MY PACKMATES! NOW YOU SHALL PERISH, DEMON!" the Sergeant yelled, firing his Mini-Gun at the Shield. Bubble shields were slightly weak against plasma weapons, but only the repetitious fire of a Plasma MG could destroy it. Chief pulled out his Battle Rifle and shot the MG away from the Brute. The shield dropped, and Chief pelted more bullets into the Brute. The armor was too durable, and the Brute charged. Chief's gun ran out of ammo, so he dropped it, and began to fight the Brute, hand-to-hand. One punch went for 117's head, so he ducked and sweep-kicked the Brute, who jumped astoundingly high at the last second, roaring. As he returned to the ground, he spat at Chief's visual visor. As the Spartan attempted to remove the diversion, the Brute came upon him, almost ready to deliver a killing blow, he pulled his fist back and…

BAM

Wiping the mucous from his face mask, Chief saw the source of the bam.

"Chief! Guess we saved you back there, eh?" an ODST asked the Spartan. There were six ODST's, five clad in black armor, one in white, medic's armor. Chief nodded, and grabbed a Carbine.

"Soldiers, name and ranks," the Spartan said, holstering his new gun. The ODST's lined up according to rank.

"Private Soroyaka, Sir!"

"Private Hark, Sir!"

"Medical Officer Eroi, Sir!"

"Corporal Benson, Sir!"

"Sergeant Mercer, Sir!"

"Lieutenant Vedovino, here commanding Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Hotel Squadron, Sir!"

"A Lieutenant? Excellent, I need to talk to you now. The rest of you, at ease!" Chief said to the elite human warriors. Lieutenant Vedovino stepped towards the giant human, his silenced pistol and SMG in their holsters.

"You wanted to speak to me, sir?" Vedovino asked in a gruff voice.

"I've been away from Official contact for a week now, been on a mission and with an absence of AI, I have no portable radio. I need to know why the Elites, Grunts, and Hunters, are fighting the Brutes, Hornets, and Jackals,"

"Oh, well, back on the second Halo Ring, Sergeant Johnson and the Leader of the Elites, I think his name was the Arbiter, crafted an alliance to kill the Brutes. Supposedly the Elites uncovered the true secret of Halo, and told the Grunts and Hunters about it. The other two species weren't happy, and so came this," as he said the last four words, he kicked the dead Brute Sergeant.

"Interesting, well, we're on a mission soldier, enough idle chit-chat," Chief said looking out at the clearing to the west. In the middle of the clearing was a mobile Covenant temple, where the Covenant soldiers would practice their religion before going into battle, "We destroy that, they leave due to extreme religious beliefs and what-not. We'll rest on the other side of the bridge for the night, then get moving in the morning."

The ODST nodded, and went back to his troops. Chief sighed and looked out at the dusk sky, filled with explosions from the space battle occurring between _Pillar of Autumn_ and _Regret's Last Wish_, _Autumn_ was an immense human space ship, and _Wish_ was a slightly smaller Covenant warship, of which was finished being created after the death of the Prophet of Regret, which had been only two weeks ago.

_~Tomorrow, I'm going to speak with those "heretics", see if they'll fully support us in combat.......~ _Chief thought to himself as he walked over to the tents.

* * *

_You REALLY thought I was just going to up and leave you? Sorry Chillldren! Mr. Troast is a little more difficult to get rid of!_

_Stay Chilly!_

_ChillzMaster_


End file.
